


The Best Teachers are Hands-On

by scatter



Series: The Best Teachers [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Community: badbadbathhouse, Friendship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Tension, Subtext, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scatter/pseuds/scatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke can never quite finish so Souji does what friends do and shows him how to jerk off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Teachers are Hands-On

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://badbadbathhouse.livejournal.com/1225.html?thread=4732361#t4732361) at the Persona 4 Kink Meme: _Souji...showing Yosuke how to jerk off._

"You want to take care of that?"

They were sitting in Yosuke room, wasting an afternoon reading comics and eating junk food. Souji had some thriller he'd gotten into recently, the kind with all sorts of plot twists that made Yosuke's choice seem immature by comparison. Then again, it focused so much on shots of the female characters' breasts and asses that he was starting to forget what the plot was, so maybe the comparison was right.

"What?"

"You know, your problem." Souji looked pointedly at the bulge in his pants.

Yosuke supposed he had been making it pretty obvious, the way he'd been squirming around. The offer was tempting; Souji was such a close friend that he wouldn't even think it was weird, but… "I can't."

"It's not a big deal," Souji said, turning his attention back to his manga. "Just hop in the bathroom—"

"No, I mean…" He hesitated, embarrassment and shame welling up in him. Souji waited patiently for him to finish, noting his distress and not pressing the issue, and it was this silent understanding that allowed Yosuke to continue, though he couldn't look at his friend as he did. "I can't. I never—I can't do it right. It doesn’t work."

There was a long, heavy pause as Souji took in this new information. "…Oh."

"No, wait, that's not what I meant." Yosuke rushed to correct himself, realizing what that had sounded like. "I can build it up fine, it works like it's supposed to, but I can't, you know, get the finish line. I can't…move my hand right or something."

Souji set down his manga and looked at the floor as he considered this. With a growing sense of dread making a knot in his stomach, Yosuke groaned and buried his head in his arms, wishing he had never opened his mouth or, better yet, never started thinking dirty thoughts. He was going to throw the stupid book in the trash.

"Never mind, just forget it. Please." What had he been thinking to admit that? Why couldn't he have just said he didn't want to be rude and do it while Souji was in the house? But that's how it always was around Souji, who made him feel like he could admit anything and never be thought of less for it. Now every time Souji looked at him, he'd think, "This is Yosuke, the guy who can't jerk off properly."

"I could help you."

He didn't raise his head, unsure if he had heard right. "What?"

"I could show you how."

"Are you serious?"

Souji shrugged, all nonchalant ease, like this offer was nothing out of the ordinary. "If you wanted. Sometimes a person just needs help, right?"

"No." Yosuke kept his eyes on his feet, unable to believe Souji was actually suggesting such a thing. "No, I'm good."

"Alright." Souji returned to his reading and Yosuke made a show of grabbing a new book. His history textbook was unlikely to stimulate him. Really, though, it didn't matter what he grabbed because he found himself unable to focus on any of the words. Souji's idea kept returning to his mind.

Would it be so bad? It was just Souji, after all, and it wasn't like his best friend was going to run around town telling everyone about it. Didn't partners help each other out even when the subject matter was uncomfortably personal? Plus, his damn erection wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, and it would be nice to finally figure out how to take care of it properly.

"Okay."

"Hmm? Sorry, I didn't catch that."

Yosuke cleared his throat and raised his voice, trying to look composed. "I mean, sure, if you're willing. You can…teach me." His voice cracked on the last two words.

"Great." Souji stood up. "I'll lock the door."

His parents weren't home, but Yosuke was glad of the precaution. The last thing he wanted was for one of them to return without warning and catch him, or Souji, or both of them with their pants down. Still, the click of the lock made him jump and the reality of the situation hit him – he was about to be locked a room with Souji showing him how to jerk off. He reminded himself there was still time to back out. Souji couldn’t blame him for changing his mind, right, not about something like this?

There was still time when Souji took off his belt and laid it aside, when he took a seat on the floor in front of Yosuke, but Yosuke was dumbstruck, unable to do anything other than watch Souji's fingers working at his fly. They seemed to be moving in slow motion.

"I'll show you how I do it and then we'll compare notes to see if we can find out what you're doing wrong."

Yosuke found his voice again. "This isn't a math test, partner."

"No, I guess it isn't." Souji chuckled, the tension ebbing for a moment. Then his hand slipped inside his pants and he was pulling his dick out.

Yosuke stared, unsure whether he was supposed to be looking or not. He leaned harder against the bed. It wasn't like he'd never seen if before while they were showering after gym or using the restroom, but never like this, half-erect and pointed at him.

Souji caught the movement. "It's not going to bite."

"Yeah, I know that." He forced himself to relax, trying to show Souji that he wasn't the only one who could keep his cool. "Just start whenever you're ready."

"Right." There was only the slightest hesitation before Souji wrapped his fingers around himself and started stroking. Neither of them spoke. Souji's eyes were half-closed as he thought about whatever it was that got him worked up. Despite knowing the whole point of this was for him to be watching, Yosuke soon found himself examining his guitar in the corner, blushing uncontrollably. He couldn't block out the rustle of Souji's clothes, though, or the sound of his breathing.

"You're supposed to be watching," Souji said suddenly. He sounded almost offended. With a sigh, he ran his free hand through his hair. "Ah, this isn't working."

"No," Yosuke agreed, and was about to declare the whole thing a bust, something to never be mentioned again, when Souji ordered, "You do it too."

"Huh?"

"I have to see what you're doing wrong."

Yosuke sputtered. "You want me to…? Right here? In front of you?"

"I'm doing it in front of you, aren't I?"

"That's different," he argued, but Souji continued to look at him so steadily that he felt like an idiot for refusing. "Alright," he said roughly, hands moving, "but don't look."

"Don't look? Yosuke—"

"I mean," he averted his eyes, face burning, "don't watch me take it out."

Souji tried to hide the tiny smile that appeared on his face. He closed his eyes.

He was still hard, maybe even more so than a few minutes ago. Without thinking, he compared himself to Souji and instantly felt a little better about the situation. At least they were equal in one way.

"Okay," he mumbled, "you can open your eyes."

Souji's face was blank when he glanced down, but he smiled reassuringly when he looked back up. "Go ahead."

Because it was just that easy, of course. Actually, it was for Souji; the oddest things rarely fazed him. Yosuke took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and started moving his hand, hard and quick. He thought briefly about doing something fancy and stomped the idea down viciously. He wasn’t trying to impress Souji (and what, exactly, would qualify as fancy?). The same usual pace that had worked – or rather, hadn't worked – for so long was all he needed.

Souji hummed contemplatively.

Yosuke stopped, gut twisting. "What?"

"Nothing."

"No, come on, that didn't sound like a good noise." More of a _what the hell are you doing, Yosuke_ noise.

"It just looks a little rough."

"Well, yeah." Yosuke frowned. "It feels good that way."

"Keep going then, don't let me stop you."

Yosuke eyed him suspiciously before starting back up, now very aware of every movement. Maybe good had been the wrong term. It felt all right but it wasn't amazing. He'd had better wet dreams, to be honest. Most importantly, it never gave him the ending he needed. Doubting himself now, Yosuke became less and less pleased with his technique the longer he went on.

"Alright, that's enough. That looks…pretty uncomfortable." Souji laughed, cutting it short when Yosuke flushed and turned away in embarrassment. "No, sorry, I didn't laugh to be mean. But watching doesn't quite give the right information."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, so I need you to…try it on me."

"Oh."

Yosuke stared at Souji's dick like he would a strange and possibly dangerous creature. "Man, this is—this is super weird."

"We could stop if you want. I don’t want to force you into something you don't want to do."

It was a golden opportunity, a chance to back out with his dignity intact, but Yosuke didn't jump at it like he thought he would. He remembered conversations in the locker room, his classmates telling dirty jokes and stories, bragging about their personal attributes. They were exaggerating, sure, but he'd always felt ashamed for not being able to do what should have come naturally to him, like he was somehow less of a man than his classmates. Didn't he agree to this? Wasn't Souji putting himself on the line by offering, going above what friendship asked of him?

He let go of himself and reached forward, hand hovering uncertainly over Souji's lap. _Don't think about it; just do it._ He wrapped his fingers around Souji's dick and began, adjusting his grip to get used to the new angle. It was hot and soft and he tried not to think about how he could feel Souji's pulse beneath the skin.

From the first movement, though, Souji looked uncomfortable and the expression didn't change as Yosuke continued. He sucked in a sharp breath. "Stop, please."

Yosuke's hand stilled automatically. "What's wrong?"

"You're squeezing the life out of it, that's what's wrong." He started to pry Yosuke's fingers off and Yosuke snatched his hand back. "I guess I should show you how I do it."

Realizing what Souji meant, he gave a stiff nod, jaw clenched tight. Souji reached forward, slowly, as if not to scare him, and brushed his fingertips from base to crown. Yosuke's dick twitched. Then his fingers – his long, graceful fingers that Yosuke wished he weren't noticing – wrapped around him and his hand began moving up and down, his slow and measured pace completely different from what Yosuke had been doing. His face was blank as he watched his hand move; Yosuke had no idea what he was thinking.

It was odd to have someone else touching him, to not be able to tell what the next touch was going to be. For all how he'd tried, and he'd tried quite a bit, Yosuke had never made it this far with a girl. Each motion sent sparks of pleasure through him, and he pressed his lips together, determined not to give any sign. Not that he was doing a good job of hiding it, what with his traitorous cock throbbing and getting wet like it'd never been touched before.

Then again, he guessed that was the point of this.

"How's that?" Souji asked after a while. When Yosuke hesitated, he asked, "Better or worse than what you were doing?"

"Better."

"Good." He looked pleased.

Yosuke remembered his earlier thought; Souji acted like this wasn't a big deal to him. What if that was because it wasn't? What if his best friend made a habit over going around and teaching guys how to jerk off? "Hey, par—" On second thought, now probably wasn't the time to call him that. "Souji, isn't this, you know, odd for you?" He paused. "At all?"

Souji caught his eye, and Yosuke really wished he'd at least stop moving his hand when making eye contract. He smiled in amusement. "I don't just go around offering to do this with anybody, if that's what you're asking. I'm only doing this now because it's you."

"Oh." That made him feel better.

"Now pay attention to how I'm doing it more than how it makes you feel so you can try it out yourself."

He tried, but it was hard to separate the two, and he wasn't sure whether it felt good because of the technique or because it wasn't his hand. He felt pressured too, like he was about to be tested, knowing that in a moment he would be asked to repeat this and unsure he could. When Souji pulled his hand away, Yosuke's cock twitched as if to call him back. He shifted in embarrassment, hoping it hadn't been noticed.

"Your turn."

Yosuke tried to mimic the grip. It wasn't as good as when Souji had been doing it, but he was so sensitive right now that it still felt great. Souji watched closely, occasionally saying, "Slower," or "Loosen your grip," and eventually Yosuke found a good rhythm.

"Your problem is that you want to grip too hard. You keep doing it when you're not thinking, but it looks like you've got the hang of it now. Good job." Souji flashed him a quick smile and Yosuke returned it, stupidly pleased at Souji's praise. "But you can't just do that all the time – well, I suppose you could but it wouldn't be as satisfying as the alternative." He looked down at his lap as if wondering whether he should use himself or Yosuke to demonstrate on before taking himself in hand. "Watch."

His fingers twisted, gripping hard one moment and then ghosting so that it looked like he was barely touching himself. Yosuke tried, subtly, to do the same, glad that Souji's eyes weren't on him so he wouldn't look foolish. Occasionally, Souji's breath hitched, and Yosuke reminded himself to bite the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't make any noises of his own.

Things were going fine, if still a little weird. He was…well, he was really fucking aroused, more so than he'd been in a long time, but it was like he said earlier: he could get there, he just couldn't finish. Sure enough, he soon felt the familiar block, like something was right within reach but he couldn't grasp it.

He groaned in frustration, and Souji stilled his hand, blinking a few times to bring himself back from wherever his mind had been. "Not working?" His voice was thick.

"No, it's working fine, but it's just like I said: I can't finish. It's right around the corner but…" He was so lame.

"Now's not the time to get discouraged." Souji leaned forward, eyes still a little hazy. "Come on, try again. I've got an idea."

"I don't know…"

"Trust me."

Yosuke tried again, sullenly at first and then with increasing determination. He glared at his dick as though that could make it cooperate, so intent on what he was doing that he didn't notice Souji's hand moving forward until it was on his. He tried to jerk back and scoot away, but the bed was behind him and Souji's fingers closed hard over his hand to keep it where it was.

"Trust me," he repeated, and guided Yosuke's hand back.

Touching himself in front of Souji had been one thing. Touching Souji had been another. Jerking himself off while Souji held his hand was—

"Man, this so weird."

"Yeah, you've said that before."

Yosuke muttered it a few more times to get it out of his system. When he started back up, his hand shook slightly. Souji's hand guided him, urging him to go faster, keeping his grip from getting too tight, as though he knew what would make Yosuke's body response better than Yosuke himself. Occasionally, his fingers would slip and touch the hot flesh underneath, and each time something inside Yosuke lurched.

He started breathing heavily through clenched teeth, unable to stop himself. He leaned forward until their heads met, and when Souji's fingers stilled briefly and he felt the shift that meant Souji must have been looking at him, Yosuke kept his gaze on their hands, watching his own fingers move clumsily with Souji's pale and sure over them.

Souji's hand was already on his dick, who cared if their faces were close? Besides, it wasn't like he was trying to kiss him or anything; he just needed something to lean on now that he was so close. Shit, he was right fucking there, he just needed…

Something moved and he looked up without thinking, catching sight of Souji rubbing himself with small, half-hidden movements of his free hand. Yosuke's breath caught in his throat and he came before he could give warning, mess spurting onto his shirt and over their hands. He leaned forward, dead weight against Souji, whose hand didn't leave him until Yosuke fell back against the bed, spent and panting.

Uncontrollable little tremors racked his body as he stared at the ceiling. He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt this good. Even that dream about Chie, Rise, and Yukiko hadn't felt this good.

"Guess I should go in the bathroom and take care of this."

"Hmm?" Souji was looking at the mess on his hand. For the first time since they had started, there was a faint blush on his face. Yosuke gestured weakly. "Just wipe it on my shirt and I'll throw it in the wash later. It's not a big deal." It was his stuff after all.

Souji's hand shook as he did what he was told. He did a bad job of it; sitting up, some of his energy back, Yosuke could see a slick shine remaining on his palm. "Mind if I…? I should probably go to the bathroom for this part."

Yosuke peeled his shirt off. When had he gotten so sweaty? "Why bother? Just do it here and get it over with."

Souji chuckled unsteadily. "The time for modesty's gone, right?"

Yosuke couldn't help but notice he took himself in hand with the same dirty palm. He swallowed and stood up, wavering as the blood returned to his legs. "I'll get you a towel."

Souji's eye were already half-closed and his voice breathy when he responded. "Thanks."

He didn't move, though, watching Souji and telling himself that it was only fair. Souji'd seen him come, after all, and they'd be even when he saw the same thing.

Souji didn't say anything about him staying. Within seconds, after just a few quick strokes, he was coming, eyes squeezed shut and hand clamped over his mouth, swallowing any noises he might have wanted to make.

Yosuke stumbled out and into the bathroom, head buzzing. When he came back, he had a wet washcloth that he tossed to Souji, who was looking at his shirt in dismay. "Just leave it here," he said. "I'll wash it and get it back to you."

"Alright, thanks."

Yosuke got a shirt out of his closet and tossed it over. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Souji work to put himself in order and coughed awkwardly, needlessly rearranging his coat hangers. "Hey, partner."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. For, you know...."

"Yeah, no problem." Souji pulled Yosuke's shirt over his head. There was still a smear on his hand. "Anytime."


End file.
